Celebrity Mole Blue's Clues
by Agent0042
Summary: My being a fan of both shows, it would seem a crossover was almost inevitable. Read the madness that results as Blue's Clues characters search for hidden clues on The Mole. After a long, long wait, Part 3 has finally arrived.
1. Chapter 1

_A group of Blue's Clues characters, working together to earn up to $1 million that in the end one of them will win. One of these characters in the mole, a double agent we hired, working for us against the other characters. At the end of each episode, the players take the quiz, based on the "hidden clues" they've found about the mole. The quiz determines who stays and who goes because the character who scores the lowest on the quiz is executed and sent home immediately. Up to one million dollars hinges on discovering who is the mole._

Anderson Cooper: Can you figure out, who is the mole? Is it:

Blue - Creator of the game _Blue's Clues _and also the star of a spin-off series, _Blue's Room_ (Blue: "Bark bark woof woof!" Here's a clue: I'm the mole!)

Steven Burns - Former host of _Blue's Clues_ and now an active musician (Steve: _imitating Elvis_ I am the mole, thank ya' verra much.)

Donovan Patton - "Joe" on _Blue's Clues_ (Donovan/Joe: _singing_ Who is the mole/ Can you figure it out/ Are you really smart?)

Periwinkle - Blue's next-door neighbor and wannabe magician (Periwinkle: Peri pocus hocus crocus! Now you see the mole, now you don't!)

Magenta - Blue's best friend and other next door neighbor. (Magenta: "Woof, bow wow, woof!" I am the mole.)

Mailbox - Provider of video letters and everyone's favorite jokester (Mailbox: Here's yourrrr mole!)

Tickety Tock - She's an alarm clock! (Tickety Tock: It's mole time, it's mole time!)

Mr. Salt - Master chef, _Blue's Clues_ care provider and father of Paprika and Cinnamon. (Mr Salt: _strong on French accent_ Oui, oui, I am ze mole!)

Mrs. Pepper - Care provider along with Mr. Salt, Mother of Paprika and Cinnamon. (Mrs. Pepper: Mr. Salt's the mole!)

or

Paprika - Mr. Salt and Mrs. Peppers' adored child and Cinnamon's big sister (Paprika: I'm too young to be the mole, really!)

We now join an episode in progress:

Joe: Hey, Steve, look it's a clue!

Steve: Did you say the mole is you? ... Oh, you see a clue! I'd better get out my handy-dandy... journal! So let's see, there's a clue right here on this coded message. So some numbers here, backwards written letters... there, a coded message! So I'm trying to figure out who is the mole and my first clue is this coded message. Well, I wonder who the mole could be with this coded message. Joe? (_notices that Joe has left_)

Meanwhile, while Joe is busy trying to get the one-up on Steve...

Blue: Bark woof woof woof bark! (Would you like to form a coalition?)

Magenta: Bow wow woof bark? (Are you the mole?)

Blue: Woof bark bow wow! (That's silly, I'm a dog.)

Magenta: Bark woof woof bark! (Me too!)

Blue: Woof woof bark bark! (Who do you think is the mole?)

Magenta: Bow bow bow wow wow! (Maybe Purple Kangaroo, although he seems too obvious. Perhaps Periwinkle?)

Meanwhile...

(_Steve has an idea_)

Steve: Hey, Joe, it's a clue!

Joe: I don't think so...

Steve: No, really, look! It has Blue's pawprint on it! (_He placed it on it._) That must mean it's a clue!

Joe: Oh, hey, you're right! I'd better get out my handy-dandy... journal! So, a painting of a pack of cats up on the wall. Let's draw some triangles for their ears, circles for the heads, lines for the whiskers, circular eyeballs... there cats. So I'm trying to figure out who is the mole and this clue is cats? Well, who do we know that's a cat? Well, maybe, but I think I'm going to need more clues if I want to score well on the quiz. Steve? Steve? (_Steve is over in a corner chuckling madly_.)


	2. Chapter 2

Mailbox: Mailtime! Mailtime! Mailtime!

Steve: Hey, the mail's here!

Joe: Hey, the mail's here!

Steve: Here's the mail, it never fails...

Joe: Here's the mail, it...

Steve: Um, this isn't working.

Joe: Together?

Steve: All right!

Steve and Joe: Here's the mail, it never fails, it makes us wanna wag our tails, when it comes, we wanna wail mailllllllllll!

Mailbox: Hey there! How ya' doing?

Steve: Having fun!

Joe: Great, thanks!

Mailbox: Here'ssss your letter!

Steve and Joe: We just got a letter! (_They both sing._) We just got a letter / We just got a letter / We just got a letter / We wonder who it's from.

Steve: Oh, look, it's a letter from... it's a letter from the mole! (_Steve notices that the other players have gathered._)

Periwinkle: A letter from the mole? Wonder what it says...

Joe: Let's read it...

Think it's all just a game?

Think it's all just good fun?

Don't get too comfortable yet

Soon your numbers

Will go down by one.

(_The program breaks for a brief commercial message._)

(_Open with a wide-angle camera shot of the Blue's Clues living room. The Thinking Chair and Side Table Drawer are covered with crazy glue.)_

Blue: (_barking_) The kids told him "A clue, a clue. Steve it's a clue." But he heard: "Go crazy and cover stuff in glue."

Sprint Guy: It's the static. It can really make a mess of things. Here, try this. (_hands Blue a Sprint cell phone_)

Announcer: Right now, sign up for Sprint's all digital Nationwide wireless network and get a free Blue's Clues poster. Sprint offers you some of the lowest rates, plus "picture-phone" technology.

Sprint Guy: And all the calls are clear. And this... (_camera pans to Steve, covered in glue_) will never happen again.

(_The program returns._)

Magenta: (_barking_) What does it mean.

Anderson: It means that tonight, each you will take the quiz. One of you will score the lowest, be executed and sent home.

Steve: Anderson Cooper! Such an honor! But what are you doing here?

Anderson: I'm the host of this show.

Steve: No, you were the host of the first and second seasons. Ahmad Rashad hosted the celebrity editions.

Anderson: I know, but it's Agent0042's fanfic, so he can have whoever he wants host.

Periwinkle: Periawesome!

Anderson: Well, I'll leave you all for right now. I'm sure you've all got a lot to think about. (_He exits the scene, humming the "Another Blue's Clues Day" theme from the fifth and sixth seasons._)

Anderson: (_voiceover_) What the players don't know is that their next game has already begun...


	3. Chapter 3

Announcer: We now return to _Celebrity Mole: Blue's Clues_.

Blue: (_barking_) It's about time! It's only been what --- nearly nine months?

Agent0042: Hey, well, I'm a busy guy.

Blue: (_barking_) Yeah, well, that's no excuse.

Agent0042: All right! All right! (_resumes announcer voice_) When we left off, the players had just received a mysterious note. They had been left to themselves, unaware that a new game was already beginning...

Paprika: So, find any clues?

Tickety: (_rings her alarm bells_) Well, look over there --- it's a sequence of numbers! 12 1 2 3 4 5 6 7...

Paprika: Tickety, that's you in the mirror!

Tickety: Oh, yeah! I guess I haven't found anything then.

Paprika: (_giggles_) Okay, well I've (_Just then, Paprika noticed something out of the corner of her eye_.) Hey, what happened to Blue?

Mr. Salt: (_who just came over_) Eez past your bedtime!

Paprika: Hey, no fair! Sabotage! Sabotage!

Mrs. Pepper: Now now, none of that. Off to bed, young lady.

Paprika: Ahh...

(_Elsewhere, Blue finds herself in a dark, pitch-black room. She's surprised as suddenly the lights came on. She's the sole occupant in a huge movie theater._)

Blue: (_barks confusedly_)

(_The screen flickers to life. On the screen appears an image of a rubber duck. The image flickers, flashes and disappears. A new image appears --- a bouncing number 10. The image bounces off-screen. Images continue to appear for about five minutes..._)

(_The program breaks for another commercial message._)

Periwinkle: (_barking_) Whoa! Hey yeah, check out this new doghouse! Man, this puppy has got everything! Self-loading food bowl and water dish, satellite TV, video games (Whoa, Nintendogs!) and all the Kibble I could ever want. And the best part is --- I didn't have to raise a paw to get it! Bow-wowwwww!

(_Message appears on-screen --- Periwinkle: Identity Theft Victim_)

Announcer: Citi Identity Theft Solutions, free with any CitiCard. Citi. Live Richly.

(_The program returns. The lights go dark on Blue again. She is whisked back to the location of the other players and provided with no further info._)

Blue: (_barking_) Well, that was strange...

Mr. Salt: Blue! We were zo worried! Where were you?

Blue: (_barking_) Well...

Anderson: (_over an intercom_) Hello again, players. I know it's late, and it's probably past your bedtime. Why... what a perfect time for your next challenge. Now just a little earlier, certain pieces of information were conveyed to one of your fellow players. That player has now been returned to you and some, if not all of that information, could prove vital to your task. Your instructions --- are in the mailbox!

Mailbox: That's meeeeeee!

( i Joe reaches into Mailbox and pulls out the instructions. /i )

Mailbox: Heyyyy, that tickles!

Joe: "Your next task is as follows. You are to proceed..." Hey, where's Paprika?

Mr. Salt: Iz her bedtime.

Steve: Well get her out of bed, thank ya' verra much. The rules say we can't start unless all the players are present.

Announcer: Will Paprika get to participate in the next challenge? Just what task faces our players? And who will be eliminated in the first shocking execution? Find out in the next installment of "Celebrity Mole: Blues Clues" --- coming in a lot less time than it took for this installment to come --- I promise!


End file.
